


永々寝よう

by omnisan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: 今日は寝る時です。Translated from my previous work.





	永々寝よう

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only We Could Sleep Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091914) by [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan). 



夜に、この宇宙船は子守歌のように唸る。ぶんぶんは、ジェーンさんが簡単に寝付く。ガロス君は彼女を胸に抱くの時、ジェーンさんの頭痛と悪夢は消え去る。

ガロスはジェーンさんに対して生活は難しいを知る。皆さん生活も難しい。しかし、日中にジェーンさんは強敵を戦って、夜中に彼女の個人的な悪魔を戦う。がロス君は知っている。彼女はよくため息をついて、こめかみを撫でて、拳を握る。

ガロスは彼女にいつも手伝ってみる。その上、彼女は平穏そうですから、彼はジェーンさんが寝るの時のが好きです。ジェーンさんが寝るの時、がロス君も治まる。彼女の呼吸のリズムの中で彼女の胸が上がったり下がったりするのを見て魅力的だって、部屋は暖かかったの時、寝ながら、鼻のホイッスルを聞く。

今日の夜、ジェーンさんは彼の隣に寝る。でも、がロス君は寝るたくない。それに、人間とは違って睡眠は必要じゃない。突如、ジェーンさんは動く。

『彼女は悪夢がある。。。』

がロス君は彼女が起きて、息衝くと思います、でも、しなかった。彼女は座っていた、目を拭く。近々、彼女は彼の近くに置いた。彼女は再び寝付いて、妄弁をささやく。

ジェーンさんの鼻のホイッスルを消え去るの時、がロス君は微笑んだ。却って、ジェーンさんの呼吸が彼の皮に暖かかった。彼女を胸に抱き寄せて、宇宙船のぶんぶんと水槽を照り映えて、額に口付けをした。遂に、がロス君も寝る。


End file.
